twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Mrs.Volterra
Hey!!! i love this website!!! Hi, Mrs.Volterra. Do you wanna be friends? Vixter 20:32, February 14, 2011 (UTC) 20:31, February 14, 2011 (UTC) p.s. Awsome profile pic! p.p.s. Felix is mine... but I'm willing to share! Friends? Hello, I was wondering if you wanted to be friends? Bellscullen 01:23, May 6, 2011 (UTC)Bellscullen RE: Avatars He is correct, they don't really belong on the pages. While I do really like them, we only really put official Twilight images on the pages -- or actors, locations, etc. Feel free to share them in a blog or on your page. They are very creative. LuckyTimothy 22:06, May 18, 2011 (UTC) : Well, sure we can be friends. LuckyTimothy 22:19, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Zafrina Avatar Hi Mrs.Volterra, I love your Zafrina avatar. It looks awesome :D -Bells (Bells.Cullen 22:42, May 18, 2011 (UTC)Bellscullen) Bella Avatar Hi Mrs.Volterra. I seen you had the web adress lunaii.com, So I went and made my own avatar, Mine is of Bella as a vampire ]] Do you like it? Bells.Cullen 23:04, May 18, 2011 (UTC)Bellscullen Thanks! I made one of Rosalie too. Here is my Rosalie one. ]] hey u made them all by yourself? awazing! they r so cute :D Memedi 13:45, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Wanna be friends? Hey I love the volturi too!! (just guessing that you like the volturi there) My favourite member has to be Jane. What about you? P.S want to be friends?Teamemmet 15:03, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Awesome I love modern family. I'm watching it now Teamemmet 09:39, June 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Signature You mean simply this: LuckyTimothy 19:43, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Where it links back to my user page or where its been altered to look like that with color? LuckyTimothy 19:43, May 25, 2011 (UTC) : I used this site to make my custom signature and pasted the results in the "Prefernces tab", in the signature area. Some other people do something different with an image, instead of coding, but I don't know how. LuckyTimothy 19:52, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :: I imagine you ran into the same problem I had: too much code. The box for the signature can only handle so much text or characters if you will. My original signature looked better, much more color -- but it couldn't fit in the box, so I had to drastically reduce the amount of color used. LuckyTimothy 20:19, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ::: Hmmmm.... seems I forgot a step in you getting your signature, it's still not working. I remember now I had to copy some aspects of somebody's signature to get mine to work properly. Let me play around with the code signature you left on my talk page and see if I can make it work. LuckyTimothy 20:31, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :: By just replacing your username with mine in my signature I came up with this: Mrs.Volterra I have no idea why the colors aren't in different colors. I remember I had to add some more HTML coding to get it too work. Look at my signature from the "Source" code button. Replace the "MV Boli" with a font you want and mess around with it. I'll work on it some more, but I have to run. LuckyTimothy 20:38, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi/question Hello. I really like your profile. I a few questions for you, if you don't mind. First, I would like to ask, why do you like the Volturi? I'm not trying to be mean or anything, I'm wondering. Trying to understand your point of view. Question two; what about ﻿Felix and Demetri that you love? Don't get me wrong, they are two of three of the Volturi I like, but what about do you like? I know everyone has their own opinions and reasons for why they like a certain characters, I'm just wondering what yours are. Sorry if I seem rude or something. Thank you for taking time to read my message. Bye. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 00:12, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for the kind words. I do try to help as much as I can, I know some of the inner workings of the Wiki can take time to understand. As for your signature, you might try to find somebody who has an image signature. Instead of messing with some code, they have simply created an image in Photoshop, Paint, Word, etc., and use that. LuckyTimothy 02:17, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Volturi First of all, I'm glad I did not offend you. :) I actually feel the same way about the Volturi. I feel they are bad jsut because they drink human blood. That's what normal vampires do. And I don't have a problem with them keeping the peace in the vampire world. Think of the Southern Vampire Wars! Think of what could have happened if the Volturi did nothing! So I really don't have I problem with that. And really, Felix and Demetri are my favorite of the Volturi. To me, they are the normal ones. They don't kill just to kill. They are as nice as the Volturi can be. The only members of the Volturi I don't particularly care for are Jane, Aro, and Caius. To me, they are just mean. They are not the normal vampire mean, they are just mean for really no reason. I mean, look at Jane. She has no problem hurting people just because she can. And Aro, he killed his own sister just because he had a hunger for power. And Caius just likes to see people die. But that's just how I feel about them. And thank you very much for liking my quotes. :) The wolfpack conversation is one of my favorite parts of Eclipse. And I would very much like to be friends with you. :D Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 23:36, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Friends? Sure, I'd love to be friends! -TagAlongPam (talk) 03:07, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Re: Certainly ^>^- what drew you to my page? (talk) 18:17, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Sure, let's be friends.Puddinginthesky 20:20, June 2, 2011 (UTC)puddinginthesky Fanfics Sorry I haven't replied, I haven't been on for ages *Shields self from the rotten vegetables Mrs. Volterra is currently pelting at me* because I have had the stress of my homework load, options and early GCSE preparation. I'm sorry I couldn't get you the links for my fics, but the easiest way to get to them is to click onto the author profile and at the very bottom it has three bars 1) Stories 2) Favourite stories and 3) Favourite Authors. click on the first one and it shows all the stories that authour has writen, the second one allows you to veiw their favourite stories and the last one is now fairly self explainatory. hope this has helped, Vixter 22:05, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hi! Glad you like it! Its one of my fav. fan fics (well, at least out of the ones I wrote). Anyway, I would love to be freinds. How do you do that on here. I like the commits you have towards the charcters. Thank you for reading, and feel free to send me your FF account so I can read one of yours. Thank you :) Leah :) Thanks for the message you left on my page. :) It'd be my pleasure to be your friend!! ^o^ Signature Sure! How about this? I tried ''not to do anything "fancy" :) I found it difficult. :D Copy and paste the following code into your preferences: Mrs. Volterra And that should look like this: Mrs. Volterra Now, if it's not what you want, that'sperfectly fine! This took me not but even two minutes to type out, so I can change anything in a heartbeat. Thanks! Green Fairy 15:09, June 9, 2011 (UTC) How about that? This time it took me about forty seconds, so feel free to change it again! :) All done! I hope it was what you wanted! Let me know if there's anything else I can do for you. You know my law, you can't let anyone else use it except you. Pleasure doing buisness with you! ;) Green Fairy 17:35, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Hello There Hey, thank you for the message on my page, I am glad you enjoyed it. I am looking forward for more of your fanfic too. When are you going to repost Solstice by the way? Anyway, I am glad you liked it. To answer your question, no its not done, there is sitll a lot more to go (members of a 100% pro-Volturi coven is going to be arriving at the Cullens for a reunion very soon). To do some explianing, I wanted to create a charcter that is complete oppisite of Bella and from a family that is the anti-Cullens for him to fall for. In order to give Felix a more realist glimps at the human world. Heather has never been loved or taken care of by someone who didn't want something in return. So Felix's feelings towards her is unfamiler, and it scares her. Plus she has a lot of responsablity and expections for herself other than spending days thinking about becoming a vampire (again, oppisite of Bella). Don't worry about Felix and Demetri, with the whole Alec episode and all these gurd leaving. Demetri is going to start thinking about things too and he is going to need a freind to talk too. (Spoiler alert there). Alec's tide will change too in the next coming chapters as well, keep in mind a powerful alpha wolf wants Pricilla's gift for his pack. Out of curosity, what was it that made you stop disliking Caius? Glad you like it, I couldn't make it all serious, adding humors parts always spices up a story. Thank you, and I hope you read more chapters, Leah Walentosky 04:28, June 15, 2011 (UTC)Leah Walentosky The Hunger Games Hello. I am on The Hunger Games wiki! It's amazing that you have read Mockingjay four times! Wow. I have only read all 3 books three times. I love a bunch of the characters. It's hard to pick who I love the most. But I love Katniss. I think I'm a lot like her. I like Peeta because he is so sweet. And he was nice to Katniss even when Katniss was not nice to him. I like Gale. He reminds me of Jacob a little bit. I love Cinna. He was just amazing. I actally cryed a little bit when he was killed. Finnick is just so cool and funny and sweet. I cryed when he died. He was so amazing. I love Prim. She was just so cute. I was so sad and shocked that she died. I did not believe she was killed at first. I was so shocked. Rue was so sweet and cute. I was so sad and upset when she was killed. She was jsut so great. Wow, I just now really got how many of my favorites died.... That always happens! In Harry Potter, my favorites died also! At least not a lot of people die in Twilight! I can't ever think about how I would feel if Jacob or Edward died. Or any of the Cullens or wolf pack! Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 19:26, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:Just Sayin' Hi First, I'm talking Harry Potter. :) I love Harry Potter. I have read the books 2 times and I love them. The movies are amazing also. J.K. Rowling has no problem killing off main characters. When Dumbledore was killed, I was just shocked. It was just.... I have no words for how I felt about it. My favorite character is Sirius Black in both the movies and books. He was just so brave. And he loved Harry so much and I felt so bad for him. Second, The Hunger Games. I have indeed seen the casting. Jennifer Lawrence, IMO, is amazing. I loved her in Winter's Bone. She has so much talent. I think she is perfect for Katniss. I know a ton of people don't think so. They have lots of negative comments. But, now that she dyed her hair, I fully believe in her. Josh Hutcherson is not who I would have picked to play Peeta. ''But, ''he has been in lots of movies and he has played a lot of different roles. I have faith he will do great. Liam Hemsworth as Gale. One word: Perfect. To me anyway. I guess I love the Hemsworth family. All three brothers are so talented, amazing, and just all around great actors. Liam did amazing The Last Song. He is just how I thought Gale would look. And now that he has dyed his hair dark, wow. Even more perfect. I have not doubted anything he has done. I just think he has so much talent and now, he will get the recognition he deserves. I think after The Hunger Games is released, he will jsut has big as Taylor Launter. Really, I love the whole cast. There is no one that I don't think will do a perfect job. But, hey, this is just how I feel. ;) I, too, love to talk with you. You are not as judgemental as some of the other Hunger Games fans. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 23:29, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Those are my two of my favorites also. :) Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 23:14, June 16, 2011 (UTC) What other books do you like to read? Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 23:19, June 16, 2011 (UTC) 'Hey!! I haven't talked to you in forever...''' Hey, I just wanted to say thanks. You're so nice and awesome! Thanks for complimenting me on my profile and opinions, and also for being my friend. You're funny and great, and I know I haven't talked to you forever (my laptop's internet stopped working), but thanks! Twilight bless you, and have a bomb-shniz day! TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt 20:27, June 29, 2011 (UTC)TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt P.S. I was reading in ''Breaking Dawn ''the other night, and on page 696, I officially found Felix hot. (Ha-ha, "Immortality suits you.") What took me so long??? =) Severus Snape Wallpaper You're a Harry Potter fan? I can honestly say that's the last thing I expected on s website about Twilight. I'm delighted to make a wallpaper for you, especially one concerning my favourite subject. I have a friend and a sister who like Snape too; I think he was a wonderful character but rather mean at times. That's probably why many like him, because it's amusing. I'm more of a Luna Lovegood fan, radish earrings and all. So! I hope you like your wallpaper! I'm much more passionate about this kind of wallpaper so I think that affects how they turn out. I tried some new techniques, so let me know what you think about them. Remember, no one else can use these and let me know if I can make another or change something about this one for you, okay? This was a pleasure to make, so thank you for your request. By the way! Are you excited for Deathly Hallows? I can't believe my luck: I get to see it at midnight and then again (twice in one day!) and in digital 3D! I enjoy telling people that I'm seeing it twice in the same day...though I do get a lot of funny comment mentioning "obsession" and "crazy". Oh well. Green Fairy 17:47, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh! P.S. This image is very very large. Let me know if you want me to size it down. Oh, I loved it! It had more humor than I expected. I cried too :) I actually saw the movie three times in two days! :D Are you on Harry Potter Wiki, by chance? Anyway, I'm quite sad there will be no more films. I made a whole bucnh of wallpaper in honor of it all XD Green Fairy 22:13, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello. I just read your blog. I'm so very sorry about your dog. I know what your going through. In the last year and a half I have lost my 2 cats and a pet alpaca. So I really do know. And I'm very sorry about your dog. Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 19:04, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh, well, thank you. You are very nice also. :) Team-Jacob Girl "I'm betting on Alice" 19:50, August 4, 2011 (UTC) RE No problem. Sorry about the late reply, I've been taking a bit of a break, I think this code should work: Mrs. Volterra"Always." Which would be: Mrs. Volterra"Always." Now, talk page links don't always work for me, and sometimes the colour tend to go to red even though the code is correct. Also, if you find the font a bit difficult to read, I recommend Arial. But, if not, then let me know if you want something changed! P.S. I loved the final film! I saw it three times in two days. Green Fairy 15:44, August 5, 2011 (UTC) The Second Short Life of the Volturi Your categorization of a few Volturi guards as BT characters and Volturi have been regularly reverted, not just by me, but also by a few admins. I wonder if you can reconstruct the reason why? 14:09, August 13, 2011 (UTC) P.S. It's not difficult - it just needs the time to check the categories and the "Appearances" sections of the relevant pages. : It's an easy answer - the Appearance section show which books they appear in. If a certain book is not in there, then the category is redundant. Their Volturi affiliation is shown by their Guard membership - a group I'd stear away from. : Same applies to Diego and Bree Tanner - their appearance in the books follows that of the Seattle Newborn Army. This categorization will therefore be reverted as soon as an appropriate (i.e. with the capabilitiy and familiar with the category tree) person notices. Best. 14:24, August 13, 2011 (UTC) RE: Comments I'm assuming you aren't using the words "pages" and "wiki's" interchangeably. The article comment section has to be enabled, as it is on this one. I know we were one of the first to have this option and maybe some other wiki's still don't. But for us, it is under an admin tool that has to be enabled. I can't speak for other wiki's if that is available because I'm only admins on two that have the option. LuckyTimothy 17:47, August 29, 2011 (UTC) : And yes... I'm a big fan of Joker -- matter the version (i.e., films, cartoons, comics, etc.) LuckyTimothy 17:54, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Of course we can be friends ;)xxx thanks for all the nice comments they really made my day, thanks <3 xxx Heya :) I'd love to be friends. xD my fave member is Alec, love his power too! :) Heya! Hiya. Wait, is that Cillian Murphy as your profile picture..? I do like your user name. And your signature works fine. How did you make it? I would love to be friends. :) I favorite Cullen is Esme. Who is yours? I'm glad you said "dislike" not hate. :) Hate is never a good thing and can only lead to bad things on the world. But dislike is a much better word to use. Thank you for using dislike and not spreading hate in the world. Miss. Khloe 15:17, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Wanna be friends? :D hey, wanna be friends, i read some of your fanfic's and they were really good:D Sinceraly, Volturifan54321 MERRY CHRISTMAAAS Have a very happy holiday!! Get rest, eat food (!!!!), remain fabulous. :D TeamTaycob 15:33, December 25, 2012 (UTC)